Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle
| screenplay = | story = John August | based on = | starring = | narrator = John Forsythe | music = Edward Shearmur | cinematography = Russell Carpenter | editing = Wayne Wahrman | production companies = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 106 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $120 million | gross = $259.1 million }} 'Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle' is a 2003 American action comedy film directed by McG and written by John August, and Cormac and Marianne Wibberley. It is the sequel to 2000's ''Charlie's Angels and the second installment in the ''Charlie's Angels'' film series, which is a continuation of the story that began with the television series of the same name by Ivan Goff and Ben Roberts. In an ensemble cast, Cameron Diaz, Drew Barrymore and Lucy Liu reprise their roles as the three women working for the Townsend Agency. Crispin Glover, Matt LeBlanc and Luke Wilson also reprise their roles from the first film. It also features Justin Theroux, Demi Moore and Bernie Mac as John Bosley's half-brother while Robert Patrick, Shia LaBeouf, John Cleese and Ja'net DuBois appears in supporting roles. Jaclyn Smith reprised her role as Kelly Garrett from the original series for a cameo appearance. John Forsythe also reprised his role as Charlie's voice from the series and previous film for the last time. It was his final film role before his retirement and his death in 2010. It was released in the United States on June 27, 2003 by Sony Pictures Releasing under its Columbia Pictures label and was number one at the box office for that weekend, also making a worldwide total of $259.2 million. The film received mixed reviews from critics, with praise for the performances of Diaz, Barrymore and Liu, but criticism aimed at the "bland plot and lack of sense". A third installment, Charlie's Angels, with a new generation of Angels, was released on November 15, 2019. Plot After rescuing U.S. Marshal Ray Carter (Robert Patrick) in Mongolia, the Angels: Natalie Cook (Cameron Diaz) Dylan Sanders (Drew Barrymore) and Alex Munday (Lucy Liu) together with John Bosley's adoptive brother Jimmy Bosley (Bernie Mac) are sent to recover H.A.L.O. (Hidden Alias List Operation) titanium rings stolen from the United States Department of Justice which can display the people listed in the witness protection program. DOJ official William Rose Bailey (Bruce Willis) and a protected witness, Alan Caulfield (Eric Bogosian) are among those killed. At Caulfield's house in San Bernardino, the Angels track his assassin Randy Emmers (Rodrigo Santoro) to a beach where they meet with former Angel Madison Lee (Demi Moore). During the Coal Bowl motorcycle race, Emmers targets another witness named Max Petroni (Shia LaBeouf), but is killed by the Thin Man (Crispin Glover). Inside Emmers' pocket, the Angels discover the photos of Caulfield, Max, and, surprisingly, Dylan, under her birth name, Helen Zaas. Dylan reveals that she is a protected witness after sending her former boyfriend, Irish mob leader Seamus O'Grady (Justin Theroux) to prison. O'Grady has since targeted those who wronged him; including Dylan and Max, whose parents O'Grady killed. Max is sent to the home of Bosley's mother (Ja'net Dubois) for his protection. At a monastery, the Angels learn about the Thin Man's past from the Mother Superior (Carrie Fisher), who reveals his name, Anthony. Afterward, the Angels track O'Grady's mob at San Pedro and manage to get the rings, but O'Grady threatens Dylan with the murder of everyone she loves. While Natalie attends her boyfriend, Peter Kominsky (Luke Wilson)'s high school reunion at Hermosa Beach and Alex returns home to find her action star boyfriend-under-timeout, Jason Gibbons (Matt LeBlanc) telling her awestruck father (John Cleese) about her exploits (only for him to mistake her for being a hooker), Dylan leaves the Angels and heads to Mexico. When Natalie, Bosley and Alex notice her letter, Alex becomes upset while Natalie understands that Dylan fled to protect them. When she asks how O'Grady got out of jail, Charlie reveals someone had him released on good behavior. While hiding out in Mexico, Dylan is convinced to return after seeing an apparition of former Angel Kelly Garrett (Jaclyn Smith). Natalie and Alex deduce that Carter is a part of O'Grady's scheme after seeing him return Bosley's keys without any pain, despite claiming to have broken his ribs beforehand. Following him, the two witness him killed by Madison, the true mastermind. Though Dylan arrives to back the group, the Angels are shot by Madison, who takes the rings; though they survived via Kevlar vests. Back at the base, Charlie reprimands Madison for what she's done and confronts her for endangering her former teammates' lives, the reason why he fired her in the first place. Madison responds by shooting the speaker and blowing him off. The Angels realize that Madison, with O'Grady's protection, is going to sell the rings to the Antonioni Crime Family, the Tanaka Yakuza, and the Diablo Cartel at the Hollywood Walk of Fame, where Jason's film premiere is about to commence. The Angels arrange for the three groups up to be arrested by the FBI while they confront Madison and O'Grady. Anthony comes to the Angels' aid, confessing his love for Dylan, but O'Grady kills him. O'Grady nearly succeeds in killing Dylan as well, but she blinds him; causing him to lose his footing and fall to his death. The Angels fight Madison all the way to an abandoned theater, where they kick her into a chamber filled with gas and she inadvertently triggers an explosion; killing herself. The Angels attend the premiere, where they learn that Mama Bosley is adopting Max. Peter postpones his engagement with Natalie by buying for them a puppy named Spike while Alex terminates her timeout with Jason. The Angels celebrate their victory together with Bosley. Cast * Cameron Diaz as Natalie Cook * Drew Barrymore as Dylan Sanders / Helen Zaas * Lucy Liu as Alexandra "Alex" Munday * John Forsythe as Charles "Charlie" Townsend (voice only), the owner of the Townsend agency * Bernie Mac as Jimmy Bosley, successor and adoptive brother of John Bosley * Crispin Glover as Thin Man / Anthony, a mysterious assassin * Justin Theroux as Seamus O'Grady, Dylan's ex-boyfriend and head of the O'Grady Irish Mob * Robert Patrick as Ray Carter, Director of the U.S. Marshals Service * Demi Moore as Madison Lee, a former Angel turned independent operative * Shia LaBeouf as Maxwell "Max" Petroni, an orphaned teenager targeted by the mob after his testimony * Matt LeBlanc as Jason Gibbons, Alex's boyfriend * Luke Wilson as Peter "Pete" Komisky, Natalie's boyfriend * John Cleese as Mr. Munday, Alex's father * Ja'net DuBois as Momma Bosley, Jimmy's mother and John Bosley's adoptive mother * Michael Guarnera as the boss of Antonioni crime family ;Cameos * Jaclyn Smith as Kelly Garrett, one of the original Angels * Bruce Willis as William Rose Bailey, Justice Department official murdered by Emmers * Pink as the Coal Bowl M.C. * The Pussycat Dolls as Themselves, dancing to a vamped-up "The Pink Panther Theme" * Eve and Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as the future Angels from Dylan's imagination * Rodrigo Santoro as Randy Emmers, a surfer assassin * Ed Robertson as the sheriff * Robert Forster as Roger Wixon, director of the FBI * Melissa McCarthy as a woman at crime scene. McCarthy previously appeared in the first film as a different character, Doris. * Chris Pontius and Bam Margera as the Irish dock workers * Béla Károlyi as himself * Carrie Fisher as Mother Superior * Big Boy and Anthony Griffith as Jimmy Bosley's cousins * Eric Bogosian as Alan Caulfield, victim murdered by Emmers * Tommy Flanagan, Chris Pontius, Jonas Barnes, and Luke Massy as Irish henchmen * Andrew Wilson as crime scene police officer in charge Production Charlie's Angels: Animated Adventures, an animated prequel series explain how the Angels got there and their mission, concluded by the very introduction of the film. The Seamus O'Grady prison introduction scene is a direct reference to Robert De Niro's prison-set introduction in Cape Fear. The scene where the Angels go to investigate the body of Agent Caufield dressed as crime-scene professionals is a homage/parody of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, complete with the theme "Who Are You" by The Who. The song "Feel Good Time" is the film's main track, and is performed by Pink. Whenever Seamus O'Grady (Justin Theroux) appears, he is accompanied by Bernard Hermann's theme from Cape Fear. The Thin Man character perhaps pays homage to the Thin Man in 1927 German Expressionist film Metropolis, directed by Fritz Lang. In the film, Thin Man is ordered by Joh Frederson, master of Metropolis, to spy on his son Freder. Reception Box office The film had a production budget of $120 million. It grossed $100,830,111 at the United States box office and had to depend on earnings from the international box office to make profit. By the end of its run, the film had grossed $259,175,788 worldwide, underperforming its predecessor by $5 million. Critical response Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle received mixed reviews and earned a rating of 42% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 184 reviews, with an average rating of 4.97/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "Eye candy for those who don't require a movie to have a plot or for it to make sense." On Metacritic the film has weighted average score of 48 out of 100, based on reviews from 38 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Roger Ebert gave the film stars out of 4, a higher score than the half star he gave to the first film. Amy Dawes of Variety magazine wrote: "Bigger, sleeker and better than the first, sequel Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle is a joyride of a movie that takes the winning elements of the year 2000 hit to the next level." Accolades The film received seven nominations at the 24th Golden Raspberry Awards including Worst Picture, Worst Actress for both Drew Barrymore and Cameron Diaz, Worst Screenplay, and Worst Excuse for an Actual Movie (All Concept/No Content), winning two trophies for Worst Remake or Sequel and Worst Supporting Actress for Demi Moore. The film also received seven nominations at the 2003 Stinkers Bad Movie Awards: Worst Director (McG), Worst Actress (Barrymore), Worst Screenplay for a Film Grossing More Than $100 Million Worldwide Using Hollywood Math, Most Intrusive Musical Score, Worst Sequel, Least "Special" Special Effects, and Worst On-Screen Group (the Angels). It won for Worst Director and Most Intrusive Musical Score. Demi Moore was nominated for the MTV Movie Award for Best Villain, but lost against co-star Lucy Liu for her role as O-Ren Ishii in Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill: Volume 1. Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Columbia | producer = | chronology = Charlie's Angels soundtracks | prev_title = Charlie's Angels | prev_year = 2000 | next_title = Charlie's Angels | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} |title=Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle - Original Soundtrack|work=AllMusic|publisher=Rovi Corporation|accessdate=April 25, 2018}} }} Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle is the soundtrack album from the 2003 film Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. The album was released on June 24, 2003 by Columbia Records. | extra1 = Pink featuring William Orbit | length1 = 3:56 | title2 = Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting | writer2 = | extra2 = Nickelback featuring Kid Rock | length2 = | title3 = Rebel Rebel | writer3 = David Bowie | extra3 = David Bowie | length3 = 4:22 | title4 = Danger! High Voltage | writer4 = | extra4 = Electric Six | length4 = 3:34 | title5 = Livin' on a Prayer | writer5 = | extra5 = Bon Jovi | length5 = 4:11 | title6 = Any Way You Want It | writer6 = | extra6 = Journey | length6 = 3:24 | title7 = Surfer Girl | writer7 = Brian Wilson | extra7 = The Beach Boys | length7 = 2:26 | title8 = Working for the Weekend | writer8 = | extra8 = Loverboy | length8 = 3:42 | title9 = A Girl Like You | writer9 = Edwyn Collins | extra9 = Edwyn Collins | length9 = 3:59 | title10 = Nas' Angels...The Flyest | writer10 = | extra10 = Nas featuring Pharrell Williams | length10 = 3:47 | title11 = I Just Want to Be Your Everything | writer11 = Barry Gibb | extra11 = Andy Gibb | length11 = | title12 = This Will Be | writer12 = | extra12 = Natalie Cole | length12 = 2:51 | title13 = U Can't Touch This | writer13 = | extra13 = MC Hammer | length13 = 4:16 | title14 = Last Dance | writer14 = Paul Jabara | extra14 = Donna Summer | length14 = 3:17 }} ;Other songs are not included in the soundtrack * "Who Are You" by The Who * "Thunder Kiss '65" by White Zombie * "Firestarter" by The Prodigy * "Breathe" by The Prodigy * "Block Rockin' Beats" by The Chemical Brothers * "Misirlou" by Dick Dale * "Wild Thing" by Tone Lōc * "Nuthin' But a 'G' Thang" by Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg * "Flashdance... What a Feeling" by Irene Cara * "The Pink Panther Theme" by Henry Mancini * "The Lonely Goatherd" by Rodgers and Hammerstein * "Sleep Now in the Fire" by Rage Against the Machine * "Mickey" by Toni Basil * "Planet Claire" by The B-52s Sequel Following the release of Full Throttle, the franchise was confirmed for a third and fourth film, but in 2004 the idea was cancelled. On September 15, 2015, The Hollywood Reporter has reported that Sony are rebooting the film with Elizabeth Banks both producing with her producing partner and husband Max Handelman and the studio are in negotiations with her to direct the film. On April 13, 2016, Sony has confirmed that Banks will direct the reboot. It was later revealed that the new movie won't be a reboot or a remake of the franchise, but rather a continuation that will incorporate the events of the original TV series and the McG-directed 2000s films. Category:2000s action comedy films Category:2003 films Category:American action comedy films Category:American female buddy films Category:American films Category:2000s sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:Charlie's Angels Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films directed by McG Category:Films scored by Edward Shearmur Category:Films set in 1995 Category:Films set in 2003 Category:Films set in Inner Mongolia Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Flower Films films Category:Films with screenplays by John August Category:Wonderland Sound and Vision films Category:Class reunions in popular culture